High school DxD: The Old Snake's Heir
by NightKnightMike
Summary: Issei and his family crashed into the middle east in a war zone. His parents die but he lives. Almost killed by locals to be saved by the legendary solid snake. He passes training and is given Snakes gear. He comes back to japan with Otacon and Sunny as his family. Super Soldier Issei. Issei Sunny Pairing. Potential Harem. Mostly around 2 or 3. He may or may not join Rias Peerage.


High School DxD: The Old Snakes Heir

Location: Middle East, War Zone

A boy can be seen running from a group of men with AK-47's, this boy is Issei Hyoudou. You may be wondering why is he there? Well that is because the plane him and his family were on crashed. He miraculously survived but his parents and the others didn't share the same fate. He would have mourned them right here if it wasn't for the locals that came. When they saw him they immediately shot their guns. No warning or anything they just straight up shot at him, his luck saved him and he managed to run into the nearest building but they are hot on his tail and he was about to collapse out of exhaustion. He made a quick turn for an alley only to freeze in horror. It's a dead end. He was about to go back but was cornered by the bad guys. They walked slowly towards him clearly to watch him panic. This is it he is going to die. Issei closes his eyes and gets ready for his demise. Nothing happens. He looks up and to his surprise all the bad people are knocked out and a very old looking man in really awesome armor looks at him and goes

"You alright kid?" the old man asked and to his joy in fluent Japanese.

"Yes, I am okay. Thank you sir" Issei said with a bow

"No need to thank me" said the old man

The old man looked at Issei went "Are you a survivor of the plane crash"

"Yeah" Issei said with a very down cast expression

"Why you so down kid, lost someone?" He asked

"Yeah, my parents died" Issei said starting to tear up

The old man gave him a very understanding look "It hurts right?" He asked

"Yeah" Issei Said

The old man thought to himself, he then looked to Issei "hey kid"

"What?" he asked

"Do you know any other family, I can bring you to them" he asked

Issei thought for second and said "No my parents are the only ones I know about, I have a friend who's family I think can take me in but they are somewhere in Europe" Issei said

"So you have no one to turn to right now?"

Issei shakes his head "No"

"Well then want to live with us" the old man suggested

"Us?" Issei asked since he only sees him here

"I live on a plane with my partner and his adopted daughter" Hearing the word plane Issei paled a bit

The old man saw this "Don't worry our home never crashed once and even if it does I guarantee our survival"

Issei thought for a second. He will join him. "Yes, I would like to be with you guys"

The old man grins "Great let's get out of here"

Before they left Issei remembered something "Um, Mister?"

"What?" the old man asked

"What's your name?" Issei asked curiously

"My name?" the old man thought for a second "I don't have a full name so you can call me by my codename" he said

"What's your codename" he asked interested

"You can call me Solid Snake, but my friends call me Snake" he said with a grin seeing Issei look at him with awe

"Now let's go home" Snake said bringing Issei along towards the Nomad

Onboard: The Nomad

Before Issei came aboard Snake notified Otacon about it. Issei was nervous and wasn't sure what they will think about it, but that thought was forgotten when he was given a very big welcome.

First a man with glasses crouched down and said

"Hey there the names Hal Emmerich, but you can call me Otacon for short" he said with a smile

"Hello" Issei said unsurely

"Take it easy kid your with me and these guys are the nicest and most trustable people you can ever meet so don't worry" reassured Snake, Issei nods to this

"Hi there" he heard someone, sounded like a girl.

He turned to the sound and blushed a little

He sees a girl with gray hair, brown eyes and the brightest smile he has ever scene

' _Cute'_ thought Issei not noticing that she is in his face

"Um, hello?" she said seeing his face all zoned out

"What? OH HI!?" he said in surprise

She giggled a little by his expression

"My name is Sunny, what's yours" she asked

"My name is Issei" he said

They began to interact, and the two men notice this

"Hey how come you're open with her and not us" Otacon asked pouting

"Maybe because we are grown up men and she is the same age as him" said Snake

"Hey I am basically a child at heart" said Otacon

"Whatever Otacon" said Snake

They look at the two, they seem to be having fun

"They seem to be having fun" said Snake

"Yeah, it will be nice for someone Sunny's age to hang out with her" said Otacon

"Jealous?" asked Snake

Otacon shakes his head

"No, this will help her be more sociable and open" said Otacon

Otacon looks at Issei then to Snake

"Hey Snake, you think you can teach Issei your stuff" asked Otacon

"What you mean" Snake asked

"You know what I mean, CQC, Firearms training that kind of stuff" said Otacon

Snake looks at Issei, Issei may not look it but he can see the potential. Snake thinks on this.

"Maybe. Why you ask" Snake asked Otacon

"Well if Issei is going to be with us and knowing we are old and they are both young it will be nice to have someone to be by her side and support her you know" said Otacon

Snake thinks

"Then it's settled, I am going to teach everything I can to Issei" said Snake

TIME SKIP

Issei can be seen standing in front of a gate to a school called Kuoh Academy, He is wearing the male school uniform.

"Hey Issei ready to go" said a girl.

He looks over and sees his childhood friend Sunny standing by his side in the Kuoh Female Uniform. She has grown quite a bit over the years, she looks more bright and heavenly then when they first met.

"Yeah let's get to school" he said with smile

Time has gone by pretty fast. Issei has finished all forms of training from Snake and manage to win in hand to hand against him, or at least tied since he is still known as the world's greatest soldier even as a 90 year old man. Shocking to know that he is actually around 30 when he looks like a 100. He went on many crazy missions with Snake and even helped with the fight on Outer Heaven. But after that things kind of just mellowed out with only a few conflicts. Before Snake left he passed on his codename and gear to Issei. Now with no major world disaster in need of help him, Sunny and Hal who has become his adopted father moved to Japan since out of the entire world japan don't get as much heat. He and Sunny like each other a lot and can't express each other their feeling easily. But Hal knows about their affection and gave a big thumb's up.

As Issei and Sunny made their way towards the building with their class in it, they didn't notice a certain red head at the window observing them.

Location: ORC Building

Rias Gremory, Heiress to the Gremory family who owns this school is watching two unknown individuals walking into school. They were wearing the school uniform so they must be now. She turns to her friend and Queen and asked

"Akeno, what do you think of them" she asked

Akeno hummed in thought and said

"They look delicious" said Akeno

Rias sighs "Seriously what do you think" says Rias

"Sorry, Sorry" says Akeno, She looks at the duo serious this time

"Well from me the guy has the aura of a warrior and the girl shows intelligence" says Akeno

"Why you say that?" Asked Rias

"The guy is observing his environment, though this may be normal since some are awed by structure but he is doing so for threats" says Akeno

Rias thinks on this "what about the girl" she asks

"Obvious techno savvy person by her looks" Akeno says pointing out all of the tech she has on her

Rias thinks on this "we will send Koneko to observe them when school is over" Rias says

"I will notify Koneko then" Akeno says with a bow before walking away

Location: Classroom

"Okay class now for today we will" before the teacher could finish the door was knocked on

"Oh right we have new student's" she says catching the Classes attention, especially Koneko since she was given orders to observe two new people

The teacher walked out and came in with two students.

"Now introduce yourselves" the teacher asked

The two nod and face the class

"Hello everyone my name is Emmerich Issei" said Issei

"And I am Emmerich Sunny" said Sunny

They both bow and say "Let's have a good year"

The Class talked about them

'Wow that Sunny girl is cute' says a guy getting nods from his friends

'Issei look so handsome I hope he isn't a pervert' causing the girls to agree

'They are both Emmerich but they don't look related at all' says one of the classmates

As the Class talks about the two Koneko was observing them, Issei looks like he has brains but has more brawn while Sunny is more of an intellect. But while she was doing this she saw Issei look at her doing this and gave an analytic look.

' _Does he know_ ' thought Koneko as he stared at her or she thinks he is

Issei watched as the class went a bit chaotic thanks to them but notices that out of everyone, one person looks at him in a way that reminds of the people he fought. He would hold a gun to their head and they will still size me up.

"Okay you two go sit by" She looks for seats "Koneko" she says

The two nod and went to sit by her

TIME SKIP

It's their first day in school and already they are famous. Issei made all of the Sports and PE Class seem like child's play and Sunny made Science, Math and Computer Class students and teachers look stupid.

School ended and everyone started to head home. Issei and Sunny decided to take a Stroll through the Park since they will get home when they reach the other side. They were walking until something bizarre happened they saw a couple at the fountain they were walking to, it seems normal but that changed when the girl in a second grew wings stabbed the poor guy in the chest with some light rod thingy. Issei and Sunny were shocked by this and he quickly ducked him and Sunny behind a bench. He peeked over and he sees her standing over the guy and finished him off by smashing his face with her foot. He was about to sneak him and Sunny out until.

"You can't hide from me human"

He immediately dove to safety with Sunny, with the ground behind them exploding.

"Hmph, I don't know how you dodged that but you will not a second time" said the dark winged woman while spawning another light rod

Issei looks to Sunny "Sunny run home!" he says

Sunny nods and says "Don't die or I won't forgive you" and then runs towards home

The Woman sees this "Oh no your not" she says preparing to throw the spear at the girl

Issei seeing her attention away from him sprints to her and tackles her which surprised her greatly

She looks at the man with eyes of fury "YOU FILTHY HUMAN! I WILL KILL YOU!" she yells grabbing Issei and throwing him into the fountain causing it to smash upon impact.

Issei was hit pretty hard but not enough thanks to Snakes training and the intense missions he survived on.

The winged woman looks at him in shock

' _HOW DID HE SURVIVE THAT!?'_ she thought

She shacks her thoughts away and looks at him

"I am surprised you even survived that human" she said

"You dodged my first attack and survived being thrown against concrete" she said again

She looks at him one more time with a smirk

"But now I know you're a threat so say good night" she said pulling out three more light spears

Issei looked at the spears, those are dangerous. The fact it causes an explosive equivalent of an RPG round is enough for him. Issei calls Otacon with the Codex. He was recently given it so he can have fast and easy communications with everyone.

Locations: Emmerich Household

Otacon is currently on the TV watching the latest anime. These are all up to date with no cut content like what the other countries do. He was enjoying them until he got a Codex call. This is bad because Otacon told Issei that it is to be used either on a mission, emergency, or to call people who can't talk on a normal communication device. Otacon answered it.

"Issei what's the problem" he said seriously

"Me and Sunny got attacked at the park" said Issei

Otacon was surprised and shocked. Shocked that his precious Sunny was attacked and surprised since the only problem that will do that is local gangs which is can handle no problem.

"Who attacked you" Otacon asked

"Some unknown woman with wings and is currently trying to shoot me with light spear thingy's" Issei said

Otacon didn't even know what to say. He will admit him and Snake has seen some crazy shit but this is being added to the list of weird problems.

Otacon thinks on this

"Issei what do you need" he said

"Give me my hand me downs from the Old Man" said Issei

Otacon chuckled a bit and said "Package sent"

"Thanks Dad" Issei said before hanging up

BACK AT THE PARK

Issei stood there staring at her, she sees this and laughs

"What too scared to fight back now" she said in glee

"Don't worry sweety it will all be over soon" she said in a sweet voice laced with venom

After she says that she throws the spears. Right when they were about to hit him an unknown object lands on top of him causing it to smoke around him.

She laughs like a maniac.

"Oh that was great, stupid human." She said before she could turn around and find the girl something from the smoke spoke

"Where are you going" she heard, the voice of man.

Eyes wide she turns to see a the guy she thought she killed standing in a box wearing some type of armor (OctoCamo), an eye patch (Solid Eye) and holding a knife and pistol (The Operator and Stun Knife)

"Bu But how!?" she says in shock

"Doesn't matter, but what does matter is you tried to kill someone I care about" Issei said pointing the gun at her with the knife at the ready.

"So I am going to send you hell" said Issei with the Solid Eye light glaring red

This is impossible, how did he survive. It doesn't matter he is still a weak human she will never lose

Before she could make her move she felt a sudden immense pain in her chest. She looks down with wide eyes. She was shot. But that was impossible she doesn't feel any magic in it, it's just a normal bullet. Before she could respond she was shot with the entire clip of the Operator before she collapsed. She is losing her vision. This man, this mortal shot her with a weapon not of church make or any of the other factions. It was a normal gun and she can sense that. The man walks up to her and looks her straight in the eyes. She froze in fear, she thought she was going to die. But what she got was a hand. She looks at him.

"Grab my hand" he says

She wasn't sure if to accept or not. She thinks on this and decides to take it

He pulls her up and lays her on a bench

"Why do you do this" she asked

"I need answers" he says

"About what"

"What are you, where are you from and why you killed that man" he asked her

"Ha, you think I will" before she could finish he puts the gun to her head

"OKAY OKAY!" she says quickly and clears her throat

"I am Raynare, and I am a Fallen Angel" she says and sees his unsure expression

"Fallen Angel? The angels that have fallen from grace right" he said

To Raynare it sounded like an insult. "Yes" she says

He nods and says "Continue"

"The Fallen Angels are with the Grigori which is our faction"

"Wait faction? So there are other beings out there I guess"

She looks at him "Your taking this quite well"

He shrugs "in my line of work you can see some crazy things"

She goes with it and continues "Yes the other Factions are the Devil and Angel Factions, there are well known minor factions like the Yokai"

Issei shakes his head at this "Wonderful, what have I gotten my family into" he says to himself

He looks at her "Why did you kill that man" he says pointing at the dead body

She looks over and back saying "He has a sacred gear" she says

"Sacred gear?" he thinks of Metal Gear when hearing the word gear, please god don't be like a Metal Gear those are a bitch to deal with.

"Sacred gears are weapons built by god for humanity to defend themselves"

"Are they giant and pilotable" he asks nervously to her

"Um, no" she says unsure of his meaning

"THANK GOD! If it was like a Metal Gear I would freak" he says in relief

"Metal Gear?" she asked

"Oh nothing, well thanks for your help I will be on my way" he says leaving

She looks at him in shock and yells "WAIT!"

He turns to her "What?"

"Aren't you going to help with my wounds" she asked

"Fuck no" he says to her

"What? WHY!?" she yells

"You tried to kill me and my sister, you killed that man and you were determined to kill me, why should I even" he says

Raynare blushes in embarrassment by that. "Please" she says reluctantly

"What was that?" He asked

"Please help me" she says blushing in embarrassment

"Wow, ok sure" He says

"Really!?" she says hopefully "But I tried to kill you"

"Do you want me to leave you to die" he asked with a sweat drop

"NO SAVE ME!" she says hurriedly

After she got patched up, Issei took off his gear and went home. On his way home he noticed the winged chick he saved following him, he turned to confront her.

"Oi the heck are you doing" he says annoyed

She looks at him confused "What?"

"WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME" he emphasized

"Well you were kind enough to save someone who wanted to kill you so I thought about it and came to join you" she says with a blush

"Um, why" he asked

"Well you want to serve you master" right when she said that he bolted

Issei was running and Raynare caught up and blocked him

"WHY DID YOU RUN!" she yelled upset

"You called me master" he said

"THAT'S IT!? Because I called you master you ran?" she asked

"Yeah" he said

"Why" she asked confused

"Hello, powerful wing lady who can kill you in one hit calling you master" he said

She blushed being called powerful no one has ever said that to her. She looked at him.

"So since I am powerful" she says with pride "you couldn't believe it" she asked which he nods

She thinks on this and nods too "Understandable"

"You don't trust me and thought me calling you master was a way to trick you" she asked

"Well yeah" he said

She walked up to him so fast that before he can pull out his knife she kissed him! She let go and stepped back and said "There I have kissed you and clearly you have dropped your guard and I could have killed you" she said smirking.

She's right I could not fight back since I was too much shocked by the sudden move. It's also bad since it's a nice and affectionate one and not a quick disgusted one. This is also his first kiss so that is also a factor.

"So you trust me now" she asked

"Uhhh. Ahem. Ok I see the logic and having someone of your skills backing me up will be of great help" he said

She blushed even more because he is complimenting her abilities, it's too much.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT!" she shouts cheerfully and flew off

Issei stared and sighed before going home.

' _Things are going to get crazy around here'_ he thought


End file.
